Panzer II
The Panzer II is the common name used for a family of German tanks used in World War II. The official German designation was Panzerkampfwagen II '''(abbreviated PzKpfw II). Although the vehicle had originally been designed as a stopgap while larger, more advanced tanks were developed, it nonetheless went on to play an important role in the early years of World War II, during the Polish and French campaigns. The Panzer II was the most numerous tank in the German Panzer divisions beginning with the invasion of France. It was used in both North Africa against the Western Allies and on the Eastern Front against the Soviet Union. History In 1934, delays in the design and production of the Panzer III and Panzer IV medium tanks were becoming apparent. Designs for a stopgap tank were solicited from Krupp, MAN, Henschel, and Daimler-Benz. The final design was based on the Panzer I, but larger, and with a turret mounting a 20 mm automatic cannon derived from the famous 20 mm FlaK 30 anti-aircraft gun. Production began in 1935, but it took another eighteen months for the first combat-ready tank to be delivered. The Panzer II was supplanted by the Panzer III and IV by 1940/1941. By the end of 1942, it had been largely removed from front line service and it was used for training and on secondary fronts. The turrets of the then-obsolete PzKpfw Is and PzKpfw IIs were reused as gun turrets on specially built defensive bunkers, particularly on the Atlantic Wall. Production of the tank itself ceased by 1943, but its chassis remained in use as the basis of several other armored vehicles, majority of these being Wespe self-propelled artillery or Marder II tank destroyers. In Girls und Panzer '''Der Film A Panzer II is one of the tanks owned by the Nishizumi household, alongside a Panzer IV and a StuG III. It was used by Maho and Miho in their youth as transportation when they were exploring the countryside. Even when she was 17, Maho still used it as her form of transportation when bringing Miho back to the train station. It is unknown if Kuromorimine actually uses Panzer IIs during matchs or if it's used only for training purposes. Little Army 2 In the Little Army 2 manga, a Panzer II was part of the reorganized Bellwall tank force, but was initially disregarded as it was very weak in comparison to the rest of the team's tanks. (Tiger I, Jagdpanther, Elefant, T44) However, when Kanako and Tsurugiko Kashiwaba joined the team, they ended up crewing the tank, as there were no other spaces available on the other tanks. As the Kashiwabas were the best members of the Automotive club, they were able to evade enemy attacks with ease, as well as responding quickly to immobilized vehicles to perform repairs. The Panzer II saw action against Senshado teams hailing from West Kureouji Grona Academy, Gilbert High School, Kuromorimine Girls High School and Ooarai Girls High School. Before the battle against Ooarai, the Kashiwabas enlisted the help of their fellow automotive club members, having them crew three additional Panzer IIs that they had bought with their own "pocket money". As such, Bellwall was able to form a Panzer II squad, to field in the match against Ooarai. Ribbon Warrior A Panzer II (think it's an Ausf.F) from an unknown school is seen in Chapter 2 fighting with TKS 20mm. Phase Erika In Phase Erika, Miho using an Pz.IIF alongside a Pz 35(t) commanded by Koume Akaboshi during a contest against Erika's Pz 35(t) and Leila's Pz.IIF for the place of Vice-Commander. Gekkan Senshado Magazine Viking High School own at least two Panzer II Ausf.B that they fielded against Koala High School during the first round and against Pravda High School during quarter-finals. Blue Division High School own at least one Panzer II Ausf.E that they fielded against Jatkosoka High School during the first round. Trivia * This is the only Tank in the series that has Auto-Cannon. Gallery Panzer II carrying Miho..png|Panzer II carrying Miho. Panzer II fishing.png|Panzers and fishing. Panzer II childhood.jpg|Panzer II childhood Memories.jpg Panzer II family.jpg|Panzer II family picknick Pz.II-UnknownSchool.png|A Pz.II of unknown school during a Tankathlon match. BakaPzII.jpg|Kashiwaba sisters on their Panzer II. Bellwall PzIISquad.png|Bellwall's Pz.II Squad. PzII-PhaseErika.png|Miho in front of her Pz.II before the contest against Erika. PzII-TeamErika.png|Leila's Pz.II is firing at Miho. ErikaTankathlon.jpg|Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe Pz.IIF during the match against BC Freedom/Centipede Team Category:Tanks Category:Multi-Version Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Viking Fisheries High School Category:Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe